


Prompted Oneshots

by StephaniD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Person of Interest (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Just some quick oneshots (under 1.5k) that I typed up from prompts. Will be added to when I get more prompts.Chapter titles:"Where the fuck did that clown come from?" KiraDax"Have you seen the- oh!" and "I think you missed your calling." Hollstein"Last time I do you a favor." ShootDeath Day - Jadzia/WorfSymbiont HorrorD'ja PaghConvenience Store AU (KiraDax)Kira Carries Ezri





	1. "Where the fuck did that clown come from?" KiraDax

“We could have gone hiking on Bajor.” Kira stated.   
“My answer is still the same, Bajor is 6 hours away.” Jadzia smiled at her girlfriend. “Besides, there aren’t any insects in the holosuite.”   
“We could get you one of those devices to repel them.” Kira replied.   
“You can show me Bajor in the future. For now, try to enjoy the holosuite.” They rounded a large boulder to find a waterfall with swimming hole.   
“I guess I can try, since I get to get you in a swimsuit.” Kira smiled. Jadzia laughed.   
“Your wish is my command.” She gave Kira a quick kiss and stripped down to her swimsuit. 

They waded into the pool and swam over to the waterfall, standing as far beneath it as they could, pressed against the rock, laughing and sharing kisses for a few minutes. Once the novelty had worn off a bit they just stood there, relishing the sensation of water pouring over them.   
“I don’t think I’ve had a non-sonic shower in years.” Jadzia noted.   
“Mmm, feels better than I remember.” Kira agreed, eyes closed.   
“Hey, look.” Jadzia reached up to grab a ledge in the rock face next to the waterfall, then another, feet finding purchase on the slick rock.   
“Dax, what are you doing?” Kira frowned as her girlfriend climbed out of the water.   
“Relax, Nerys, the safeties are on.” Jadzia ascended quickly, smile in her voice.   
“Where are you even going?”   
“I was thinking of jumping off the top of the waterfall.” Jadzia grinned down at her impishly, then her face fell slack and she stopped climbing.   
“Dax?”   
“I just remembered Curzon’s fear of heights.” She replied tightly.   
“Well, we can’t end the program with you up there, get back down here.”   
“Going to take a minute.” Jadzia descended slowly, less confident than on her way up. 

“I’m right here, you’re almost down.” Kira assured, reaching up to put a hand on Jadzia’s shaky calf when she was back in reach. She kept her hand up, providing a reference point as her girlfriend moved down, hand sliding up Jadzia’s spots until Kira’s hand was on Jadzia’s back and Jadzia’s feet were barely under water.   
“I’m going to fall.” Jadzia stated.   
“You’re almost d-” Kira cut off as Dax fell backward with a splash. Kira quickly grabbed her girlfriend’s bicep to keep her head above water. “Dax?!”   
“I think I’m okay.” Jadzia assured as she got her feet under her. They both stared silently as a circus clown emerged from under the waterfall doing a backstroke, watching as it swam across the swimming hole and disappeared when it reached the shore.   
"Where the fuck did that clown come from?“ Kira thought aloud.   
“Oh good, I thought I might be hallucinating. We should tell Quark something’s wrong with the holosuite.” Jadzia replied casually. “Computer, end program.” The environment disappeared, along with the water on them. Jadzia retightened her ponytail. Kira sighed. 

“I’m sorry this wasn’t a relaxing date like I promised.” She took Kira’s hands in her own. “Let me make it up to you. We’ll take a few days off, take the shuttle to Bajor, and you can take me on a real hike.”   
“Okay.” Kira smiled and they started pulling on their clothes. “But for Prophets’ sakes, please try to remember if one of your former selves has a phobia before you start doing something dangerous?”   
“No promises.”   
“Dax!” 


	2. “Have you seen the-...oh!” and “I think you missed your calling." Hollstein

They’d just moved into their first flat the week before and still had unpacked boxes everywhere. Most of Laura’s stuff was from her room at her dad’s house, and Carmilla’s was from her mom’s house, but they also had boxes of furniture to put together, boxes of kitchen things to put away (flatware, counter appliances, food and hemosoy), boxes of clothes to put in dressers once they had been built, boxes labelled ‘misc’ that neither one of them wanted to open, and boxes and **boxes** and **BOXES** of books.   
  
Laura was sitting pretzel-style on the living room floor, surrounded by towers of books.   
“Cupcake, what are you doing?” Carmilla smiled as Laura stood to add a book to a stack.   
“Trying to organize our small library’s worth of books, Merlin, I don’t think we’re going to have enough space.” Laura sighed. “Fiction’s on this side, nonfiction here.” She watched her girlfriend crouch to start reading titles, then resumed her sorting. Laura looked up as Carmilla opened another box of books and began taking them out, looking at titles. “Do you remember what it looks like, or what it’s called, or what it’s about, or what other books are in the box?” Laura listed.   
“Yeah, have you seen the- oh! Got it!” Carmilla reached into the box with both hands, pulling out a book twice as thick as Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and with a larger profile than a laptop.   
“What is that?” Laura got up to look more closely.   
“Spellbook. Figured we should ward this place, just in case.” Carmilla replied nonchalantly.   
“We’ve got plenty of salt in the kitchen.” Laura replied.   
“Speaking of, did you have dinner yet?”   
“Carm, the sun just went down, it’s not dinnertime yet.”   
“Just making sure you didn’t forget, I know how you can be. Aren’t you in the smart Harry Potter house or whatever?” Carmilla asked. Laura stared at her a second before answering.   
“I’m a Huffledor and we’re marathoning the movies again at some point soon.”   
“Should’ve kept my big mouth shut.” Carmilla chuckled.   
“You like cheering for Draco, admit it.”   
“Eh, he’s cute.” Carmilla shrugged. “Not as cute as you…”   
“No, little Tom Felton is definitely cuter than me, that’s just a fact.”   
“Accept the damn compliment.” Carmilla laughed. 

Over the next few days they put furniture together so they had places to store all the things in boxes. One morning after Laura made coffee she found Carmilla lying on the couch, book on her chest, asleep. Every book they owned had been shelved.   
“Holy Hufflepuff.” Laura couldn’t help but say.   
“You like it?” Carm smiled and stood to wrap her in a hug.   
“You did all this last night?”   
“Yeah, it wasn’t hard.”   
“You’re amazing. I think you missed your calling.”   
“Eh, you spend enough centuries in different libraries, you learn the best ways to organize books.” Carmilla shrugged.   
“Accept the damn compliment.” Laura grinned and kissed her. 


	3. "Last time I do you a favor" Shoot

“Are you serious?” Shaw glared at her partner.   
“Always.” Root smiled at her. “Besides, I’ve been a prisoner before, it’s not that bad.”   
“You were a prisoner for like 24 hours.” Shaw pointed out.   
“And 10 of those hours were spent in a CIA safe house with-”   
“Okay, fine, just shut up.” Shaw growled. Root smiled at her again. “And don’t expect me to act nice in there. If you’re not around to keep people from fucking with me I’ll have to do it myself.”   
“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you all the way. She’s even made us cellmates.” 

“This is the last time I do you a favor.” Shaw growled as she dove beneath the steering wheel of the transport van and started yanking wires.   
“No it’s not.” Root replied calmly, taking a few shots at advancing guards from the passenger window. “We have 5 minutes before we need to be gone, you can relax a bit, Sameen.”   
“Oh, I can relax a bit? While prison guards shoot at us, our covers are almost certainly blown, and Samaritan agents are likely on the way?”   
“The only real pressing worry is the prison guards, and I’ve got them under control as long there’s more ammo in here.”   
“Ammo? In a prison van, Root? I thought you were some kind of genius.”   
“Oh, they didn’t restock when they were supposed to.” Root dropped an empty ammo box.   
“I’ve got it.” Shaw started the van, gunning it towards the most vulnerable part of the fence, bouncing over the grass. 

“Now wasn’t that a lot more exciting than hanging out with the boys?” Root sighed as the closed the door of the motel behind them.   
“Shut up.” Shaw commanded, pushing Root against the wall and kissing her hard.


	4. Death Day - Jadzia/Worf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dandybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/) shared the prompt "When you're given your symbiont, you're also given the date of your death." 

All joined Trill knew their death date. Somehow, some of the symbiont guardians could tell, down to the day. At first, Jadzia had noticed the date every year. Then she started to slip. She went to Deep Space Nine and reconnected with Benjamin. She met Kira Nerys, Quark, Worf. She nearly lost Dax to Verad, she was field docent to Arjin, she remembered Joran. She'd realize a few days late that she'd missed the stardate, that she had just under 3 years left, a week less than 2 years left. 

She couldn’t tell Worf. Not only was it still forbidden, it would break him. She knew from past experience that to know in advance was not a gift to a spouse. And knowing her husband, he would either not believe her, or become suffocatingly overprotective. 

Curzon had managed to forget his death date completely, but he’d had 80 years. Though she had more time than Joran or Torias. She knew from all their experience that relaxation into death was less painful, but she thought that with the date of her death nearing, that she'd be more attentive to it.

She thought she'd realize the date beforehand. But she didn’t. She thought she’d have enough time to give birth. But she didn’t. She was so busy with the Dominion War, so excited that her fertilization treatments were working, she lost track of time again. Until she turned around. 


	5. Symbiont Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dandybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/) had the idea that instead of a tummy pouch, the Trill symbionts eat the hosts' tongue (and also affect the vocal cords in a such a way that dejoined Trill are mute). So I wrote most of this at 1am. 
> 
> Oops this one is over 1k. Still under 1.5

Jadzia squeezed her hands into fists as Bashir prepped the hypospray to knock her out. He was going to remove Dax and transfer it to Verad. She was suddenly terrified and furious that Initiates were never taught what happens to a host when their symbiont is removed. All she knew was that the host died within hours. But what happened during those hours, she had no idea.

Jadzia woke and was immediately struck by the sensation of her mouth being empty. It was even worse than when she was joined and woke up with a symbiont covering her tongue. At least she had had years of preparation for that. Her hands went to her jaw.  
"The transfer was a success." Bashir informed her quietly. Did he know that Dax had completely replaced her tongue years ago? Did he know that she only had hours to live? She held his hand tightly and sobbed.

The normal memories weren't there. The past hosts' memories were like waves on a beach, and she was walking along the shore. Always, a memory would roll up, and barely seek her attention. Normally she ignored them, continued what she was doing, continued her walk along the beach. Sometimes she happily waded into the water, the reminiscing. Sometimes, especially when she was newly joined, the memories would knock her down and pull her under the waves. But even that was preferable to this, her beautiful purple ocean of memory had suddenly disappeared, left her standing alone on drying sand. And in a few hours that was going to kill her. She didn't know if a tsunami or drought was a better metaphor, she had more important things to focus on.

"Dax?" Benjamin asked gently as he entered the room. She looked up at him from the biobed, face undoubtedly red and splotchy from crying, and sobbed again. She wasn't Dax anymore. Without Dax, her crying barely made a sound. She tried to say Benjamin's name, no noise came out. Without her symbiont, she was mute. She clutched his hand as he sat beside her on the biobed and held her close.

Logically, she'd known that Dax had completely replaced her tongue. But she didn't realize all that that entailed until she woke up, alone, dying, terrified, mute. Why hadn't the Symbiosis commission warned her about this? Why didn't they have a more definite time for how long a host lived when their symbiont was removed? Audrid had been head of the Symbiosis Commission in her life, had she known? Jadzia couldn't remember.

Her hands kept going to her face, but it felt the same from the outside. Benjamin cradled her face in his hands.  
"I can't tell the difference." He assured. She tried to smile, eyes full of tears. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that she could tell the difference. She couldn't eat without Dax, couldn't remember being anyone else, couldn't even speak. Though being able to eat was trivial when she'd be dead in a few hours. And Dax would join with dangerous, unsuitable Verad. She wondered if Dax would be removed before or after Verad was executed. Or would he continue to live a life of freedom, HER life, away from the Symbiosis Commission and Federation? How long until he died, too, from an unsuitable Joining? A few days, a week?

Julian kept her in sick bay, her isoboramine levels were dropping fast. Was this how she was going to die? She felt dizzy and weak. Was she feverish? She waved to get Julian's attention. 'I don't feel good.' She mouthed. Her mouth felt so empty. He frowned at her, not understanding. Terror welled up in her again. She was going to die, alone in her mind, and unable to communicate with her friends. She reached for Julian's hand and he set it in hers, she pressed the back of his hand to her temple. He frowned and scanned her with his tricorder. He left and returned with a hypospray.  
"You'll feel better soon." He assured as he pressed it to her neck. Her hands found her jaw again. Benjamin had said she looked the same.

She was suddenly struck with a need to see her mouth. She slid off the bed, pausing for a second to ensure she could support her weight.  
"What do you need?" Julian asked, walking over. 'I need to see it.' She mouthed. Her mouth missed the movements of Dax within it. Frowning in confusion, Julian offered his hand again. She ignored it and headed to the bathroom, then turned back, nervous. Did she really need to do this? Did she really want to see what was left of her tongue when Dax was removed? Did she want that image in her mind for the next few hours of her life? She shyly walked over to where Julian was watching her. She hadn't done anything shyly since being joined. The realization caused her to grab his hand harder than she'd meant to. 'Sorry.' She mouthed, looking up at him, head still tilted towards the floor. He squeezed her hand gently. 'I'm scared.' She admitted. He squeezed her hand again.  
"I'm here." He assured. She led him into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked no different from a few hours ago. She twisted her head every which way, there was no hint that her mouth was barren. She leaned closer to the mirror, but had barely opened her lips a centimeter when she lost her nerve and shrank back. Julian waited patiently as she did this a few more times. Eventually she screwed her eyes shut and opened her mouth wide like a yawn. The dry air on the bottom of her mouth felt wrong. That was where Dax was supposed to be. She cracked one eye open, then opened both fully, leaning towards the mirror for a better view. Her mouth was barren. Where her tongue used to be was just a scar. The weight of losing Dax hit her again and she turned back to Julian, clung to him as he wrapped her in his embrace. Her muscles tensed and she sunk to the floor, stiff, Julian supporting her upper body.  
"Jadzia?!" He asked in alarm. She couldn't respond.

Jadzia woke on the biobed again.  
"You had a seizure." Julian informed her softly. 'A seizure?' She mouthed, realizing again that her mouth was empty, Dax was gone, she couldn't speak. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. Julian gently squeezed her other hand. She mimed writing and he quickly grabbed her a padd. "Your isoboramine levels plummeted." He said as she wrote. "You're stable for now." 'How long do I have to live?' Jadzia wrote on the padd and showed him. "I'm sorry, I don't know." He sighed. 'How many hours?' She added. "Jadzia, I genuinely can't tell." He shook his head sadly.

She was going to get Dax back. Somehow Benjamin had done it. She barely heard Verad over the joy that Dax would be hers again, the terror that rejoining wouldn't work. She smiled nervously as Bashir pressed the hypospray to her neck.

Jadzia woke and squeezed her eyes back shut, gasping as Verad's memories slammed into her, rolling onto her side and up to vomit. She felt soft, warm hands petting her, but she was also young Verad, researching the history of symbionts and joining for a school project. Getting the letter that he was officially an Initiate for Joining. Going through all those tests, medical and psychological, nauseous from anxiety. Informed that he was unsuitable for Joining, anger in his chest. Researching the hosts of different symbionts. Hiring a crew to help him overwhelm Deep Space Nine, talking to the bartender there (Quark, a small part of her brain whispered).  
"She's alright, I expect it's the new memories from Verad." Julian was saying. She heard the tricorder as he scanned her. She wasn't Verad, she remembered, she was Jadzia. She opened her eyes to find Benjamin and Julian there, smoothing her hair out of her face, rubbing her arm, her back. Julian quickly cleaned up her sick and Benjamin helped her stand so she could hug them properly.  
"I'm back." Jadzia whispered. 


	6. D'ja Pagh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aida in the KiraDax discord mentioned wanting to see grown up Kirayoshi O'Brien in Picard, with nasal ridges or a Bajoran earring or something. I suggested a proud Aunt Nerys grinning as he gets his d'ja pagh and celebrates his ih'tanu. Aida asked me to "write *clap* the *clap* fic" and I couldn't shake the idea, so here we are.

  

 

 

Kira and the O’Briens stopped talking as Kirayoshi emerged from his room, their hands covering the papers on the table between them.  
“I’m not peeking, I’m just a getting a drink.” He assured, walking to the replicator. “Lemonade.” He took a big sip. “Aunt Nerys, is the ih’tanu always on someone’s fourteenth birthday?”  
“No, many families celebrate the ih’tanu on a day of rest so more people can celebrate the child’s coming of age, I'm sure your sister will want to be here. I celebrated mine when I was 13 and joined the resistance, I told you that story.” Kira answered. “And Ziyal had hers when she was 20, remember.”  
“Right.” His free hand fiddled with his stud earring, only a few weeks old.  
“Don’t touch your earring.” All three adults reminded him at once.  
“Right.” He replied sheepishly, ducking back to his room.  
"He’s going to learn that lesson if he gets that ear infected.” Miles muttered. 

“We need to decide on a design for his d’ja pagh.” Kira redirected as she uncovered their sketches. They’d decided to use the shape of Kira’s as a template, and include elements from both his parents’ cultures in the design. They managed to narrow their decision down to a circular Irish shield on a Japanese hand fan, or a ‘lion rampant’ drawn on the flat semicircle and cherry blossom drawn on the semisphere.  
"Should we let him pick?" Keiko asked Kira.  
"Traditionally, the family all has the same d'ja pagh." Kira explained. "In this case, I don't see why he can't. It's going to be his forever." She smiled at the thought.  
"Yoshi?" Keiko called.  
"Yeah, mom?"  
"Come here a second." She replied, rolling her eyes. A second later he exited his room. "We have the design for your earring narrowed down to two options, did you want to pick?"  
"Sure." He grinned. He looked at the drawings for a minute. "I like that one." He pointed.  
"It's a traditional Irish shield and Japanese fan." His father explained.  
"Okay." He smiled. "Aunt Nerys, are we still on for lunch tomorrow?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for anything." She grinned.

"Captain Sisko is pretty excited to give his blessing at your ih'tanu." Kira informed Kirayoshi at Quark's the next day.  
"Yeah?" Kirayoshi grinned.  
"He said just tell him when and where, and he'll be there."  
"Why's he so excited?"  
"Probably because you're the first Human to celebrate ih'tanu."  
"I am? But I see Humans with d'ja pagh here on the station."  
"They married Bajorans." Kira explained. "You and Molly are the first Humans to grow up in the Bajoran culture."  
"Don't tell my parents, she said she's going to come to my ih'tanu even if she has to miss classes." Kirayoshi smiled.  
"They don't know she's coming?"  
"They don't know she might be skipping classes."  
"Ah. Are you excited to see her?"  
"Not really, we talk on subspace every week." He shrugged.  
"Talking in person is different."  
"Yeah, I can't turn her off when she's annoying." Kirayoshi complained, smiling when Kira laughed.  
"You don't annoy each other as much as when you were little though. I remember how you'd both come to me crying that the other one wouldn't share the color of marker that you needed, wouldn't stop copying you…"  
"Now she just tries to act all mature. Ugh." He stuck his tongue out.  
"You do that again and I'm sticking some of my hasperat in there." Kira warned.  
"What, stick my tongue out? Besides, I'm not scared of your hasperat anymore." He grinned.  
"You should be, my taste buds have only gotten stronger with age." Kira cut off a bite of her hasperat and put it on a spoon, leaving it there as a threat. Kirayoshi stuck his tongue out at her, then grabbed the spoon and ate the hasperat. She watched with a wry grin as his smile faded and he grabbed his juice, taking large gulps. "Go get some cold Enyak milk from Quark." She advised, he ran to do so.

"Aunt Nerys, why didn't Molly have an ih'tanu?" Kirayoshi asked when he returned.  
"You'll have to ask her." Kira shrugged.  
"Do you think this visit would be a good time to ask?"  
"I don't see why not. Remember not to ask in public."  
"I know. Can we have a Bajoran dinner night?"  
"For your ih'tanu? Sure, whatever you want." She smiled.  
"Can you make hasperat and we turn the universal translator off?"  
"I'm fine with that, but you should check with your parents. Are you sure you want me to make hasperat though?" She smiled.  
"Could- maybe- when you make hasperat could you teach me and I can make some that’s not as spicy?" He asked.  
"Sure." Kira grinned. “You’re welcome to invite Molly if you want.”

"Aunt Nerys!"  
"Hey, Molly." Kira grinned as the young woman hugged her.  
"Never mind us." Miles grinned.  
"I didn't expect Aunt Nerys to be here. Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom." Molly hugged her parents as well.  
"I didn't have work." Kira explained.  
"Yoshi, I've got to see your earring." Molly stated, her brother turning his head with a smile. "Nice, very handsome."  
"How are classes?" Miles asked.  
"Good, all my teachers wish Yoshi a happy and blessed ih'tanu. Do you get your d'ja pagh after the Emissary's blessing?"  
"I don't know. Aunt Nerys?"  
"Whenever you want." Kira shrugged. "When you wake up, just before the blessing, afterward, opening birthday presents… Anytime."  
"When I wake up." He smiled. “Molly, we’re having a no-translator dinner at Aunt Nerys’ tomorrow for my ih’tanu and I’m going to learn to make hasperat if you want to learn, too.”  
“Sure.” She grinned.  
“You can show off all that Bajoran you’ve learned at school.” Keiko smiled.  
“No pressure.” Molly chuckled.

The next morning Kira arrived at the O’Brien’s quarters early with Kirayoshi’s d’ja pagh. Keiko put it in a beautiful padded box and wrapped it. They talked softly and sipped coffee and raktajino until Yoshi woke up.  
“Aunt Nerys!” He smiled and gave her a hug, wearing only pajama pants.  
“Happy birthday, Yoshi.” Keiko said pointedly.  
“Thanks, mom and dad.” He hugged them as well.  
“That keeps happening.” Miles pointed out.  
“I’m the aunt, you’re just mom and dad.” Kira shrugged. They all smiled and watched Kirayoshi open his d’ja pagh and grin at them.  
“It looks even better than I thought.” He ran a finger over the designs, then reached up to take out his stud earring and put the d’ja pagh in. He clenched his jaw in pain, but kept quiet as he tried to find the hole. “Aunt Nerys, can you help me?” He held it out to her.  
“You’re of age now, you can put your d’ja pagh on yourself. Go look in the mirror.” She replied. “If you really need help, I can help you.” She acquiesced as he headed to the bathroom. “And get dressed first, you don’t want to get caught on your shirt.”  
“Thanks, Aunt Nerys.” He changed course for his bedroom.  
“You only make that mistake a couple of times.” Kira smiled into her raktajino.  
“Morning.” Molly entered the living room in her pajamas, hugging everyone. “Where’s Yoshi?”  
“Went to get dressed and put on his d’ja pagh.”  
“I missed him opening it? I wanted to see it.” She frowned.  
“We figured you’d want to sleep in.” Miles explained.  
“Miles, what did we do with the drawing we made?” Keiko asked.  
“Gave it to the guy who made the d’ja pagh.” He replied.  
“You showed me the drawing, I was hoping to look at the real thing.” Molly replied.

Kirayoshi returned from his bedroom, dressed and grinning, d’ja pagh hanging from his reddened ear. Everyone exclaimed how good he looked and he patiently let them all see up close.  
“If it continues to hurt, let us know.” Keiko instructed. “We can get it made lighter.”  
“Okay, mom. Thank you again.” He hugged all of them again. “Aunt Nerys, when are we making hasperat?”  
“About 1700. We’re meeting Sisko in the Shrine at 1400 for his blessing, which will only take a few minutes, and he’s donated his kitchen so we can make hasperat.”  
“Is he going to have some?” Molly smiled.  
“I imagine he’s going to want to learn, as well.” Kira chuckled.  
“Are you guys going to cry when Sisko gives his blessing?” Kirayoshi asked.  
“Yes.” Keiko smiled.  
“Probably.” Kira nodded.  
“You know dad and I probably won’t.” Molly replied, throwing an arm over her father’s shoulders.  
“They’ll be crying on the inside.” Keiko stage-whispered.

“...ih’tanu, Kirayoshi O’Brien.” Sisko finished the recitation, bringing his hands down to Kirayoshi’s shoulders, grinning at the boy. Sisko turned him around to present to his family and friends. “Kirayoshi O’Brien.” He declared. Kira’s jaw ached, but she couldn’t stop beaming with pride. Her little Kirayoshi was celebrating his ih’tanu, wearing his d’ja pagh. In a few hours she was going to teach him and Molly (and the Emissary) to make hasperat. She and Keiko both repeatedly had to stop clapping to wipe tears away. Kirayoshi grinned and blushed at being the center of attention. He laughed at something and Kira looked over to catch Miles thumbing a tear away, and Keiko hugging him.


	7. Convenience Store AU (KiraDax)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dandybear suggested '24 hour convenience store' and I managed to get my idea down in less than 1k! Expanded here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669659

Kira had sold a bunch of energy drinks to a group of teenagers at 1 am, sliding coins into her hand as they emptied their pockets. She internally wished them luck with whatever mayhem they were up to. That was an hour ago. She looked up from her phone as the door opened, and a tall young woman entered with an androgynous looking teen. They both had dark hair and splotchy skin, like they'd been splashed with bleach. Kira knew it was some medical thing.   
"Please tell me you sell gas cans." The woman begged.   
"Sorry, no." Kira frowned. "We don't have a gas station, we're just a convenience store." She added, though the woman should have realized that before she entered the building.   
"Shit. Can- can I buy a phone charger and wait here for a bit? My car ran out of gas, our phones ran out of battery, we've been walking forever-" The woman was near tears. Her eyes were really blue.   
"Hey, yeah, of course." Kira almost vaulted the counter, but going around was faster. 

She led them over to the single table and two chairs in the cramped building. She ran and grabbed a roll of toilet paper off the shelf, as well as her external battery from her bag and the two most common phone charger cords. She dumped the stuff on the table in front of the woman. "How do you take your coffee?"   
"Strong with a little sugar. Thank you." She opened the roll of toilet paper and wiped her face.   
"Hot cocoa?" She asked the teen.   
"Yes." The young woman replied.   
"How am I supposed to stay awake and keep you safe if I have hot cocoa?" The teen argued immediately.   
"You don't have to keep me safe."   
"Dad said-"   
"To listen to me, and I'm saying you're having hot cocoa."   
"I can add a bit of coffee." Kira offered.   
"Yes." The teen nodded.   
"Sure." The woman sighed. Kira made two and a quarter small cups of coffee and added a fake espresso shot to each full cup. "Any food allergies?" She called.   
"No." The woman replied. Kira added a bit of creamer to the hot cocoa.   
"Thank you." The woman said again as she accepted the cup, wrapping her hands around it. Kira wasn't sure if she was shaky from emotion or the chill outside. Or maybe that medical thing.   
"Thanks." The teen had really blue eyes, too. They also had a rainbow wristband. 

"Once your phone's charged up a bit, I can take you to get some gas and drop you off at your car."   
"No, thank you, but you don't have to do that." The woman protested.   
"It'll be faster than calling your insurance or whatever. Besides, my horoscope said I should be open to meeting a mysterious and beautiful stranger." Kira smirked. The young woman laughed and blushed as the teen clapped their hands over their mouth.   
"That's a good line." The woman chuckled. "But really, you have to stay here and work, I can't ask you to do that."   
"You're not asking, I'm offering."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Absolutely." Kira nodded, just as she started remembering the true crime tv shows her friend's son liked to watch. Hopefully this young woman wasn't a serial killer or something. "I'll be right back, call if you need me." Kira went and checked that everything was locked up but the front door, and grabbed a piece of paper and marker from the miniscule office.   
"Closed for family emergency?" The woman read as Kira wrote. "We're not family."   
"Sure you are, the whole world is one big frickin' family, kumbaya." She grinned at the pair as she taped the sign to the door.   
"Well if we're family, you should know that my name's Jadzia, and this is my sibling Ezri." She smiled.   
"Kira." She smiled back. 

"Are you really sure about this?" Jadzia clutched her phone, Kira's battery, her coffee, and the roll of toilet paper.   
"Yup." Kira replied, checking her keys.   
"What if someone wants to buy something while you're gone?"   
"Fuck 'em." Kira shrugged. "There's other 24 hour places."   
"What if your bosses check the security tapes?" Jadzia asked. Without looking away from Jadzia's gaze, Kira unerringly flipped off the security camera. Jadzia and Ezri giggled and Kira smiled. 

"So, where are you two headed?" Kira asked as she drove to an actual gas station.   
"There's a STEAM convention a couple hundred miles from here this weekend." Jadzia replied.   
"Steam?" Kira glanced at her.   
"It stands for science, technology, engineering, art, and math." Ezri replied from the backseat. "There's like, how to program Lego robot lessons and how to use the golden ratio in your drawings and stuff."   
"That does sound interesting." Kira smiled. "Can you program a Lego robot to use the golden ratio?"   
"Probably." Ezri nodded.   
"I should fill my car anyway, so I'll pay for the gas if you pay for the can." Kira bargained as she pulled into the gas station.   
"Sure." Jadzia replied. 

After Kira finished pumping the gas she got back in the car, Jadzia cut off what she'd been saying to Ezri and held a finger to her lips before turning back to face front, Ezri's arms were crossed.   
"Hope you weren't perfecting your plan to kidnap and murder me." Kira joked as she buckled.   
"There's really nothing we can say to convince you we weren't." Ezri pointed out.   
"They're right." Jadzia chuckled after a second.   
"Okay, you're going to have to direct me to your car."   
"Up on the highway, a few miles before this exit." 

At their car Ezri tipped the gas can into the tank while Jadzia gave Kira back her battery and thanked her again.   
"I really hope you don't get in too much trouble. Here's my number. We'll be passing through Sunday evening and I hope you'll let me thank you properly, maybe over dinner?"   
"Sure." Kira grinned. "What about Ezri?"   
"They'll sit at another table."   
"Then I guess I'll see you Sunday evening." 


	8. Kira Carries Ezri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another suggestion from the KiraDax discord that I had an idea for and wrote early.

"Raktajino." Ezri sighed to the Replimat replicator.  
"Cancel that order." Kira walked up from behind, holding a finger up to hold off Dax's protests. "Fanalian tea, strong." She handed the mug to Ezri, who had slumped against the bulkhead and was frowning. "You alright, Dax?"   
"Sorry, thanks. I'm fine, I just didn't sleep much last night, and I guess when I'm on autopilot… this happens." She yawned and stood straight.  "I just have a lot of work right now. A lot of folks from AR 558 came to me for help since I was there with them."   
"That's a lot of responsibility." Kira frowned. How many patients was Dax trying to juggle?   
"It's okay, Kira, I know what I'm doing." She assured.   
"Okay. Make sure you take care of yourself." Kira continued to frown as Ezri headed to her office.  

Kira slowly walked along the Promenade, debating where to get lunch, when a raised voice caught her attention.   
"I don't have _time_ for this, Garak!" Ezri said forcefully. Kira began to walk over.   
"I was merely impl-" The Cardassian started.   
"I know exactly what you were implying and I don't have time to deal with it!" Ezri interrupted.   
"My dear-" Garak placed a hand on Ezri's shoulder and received a headbutt to the mouth. 

Kira ran over and grabbed Ezri around the middle, picking her up and carrying her away from the Cardassian. Ezri's anger quickly switched from shouting at Garak to leave her alone to shouting at Kira to let her go as she tried to wriggle free and pry Kira's arms loose from her midsection.   
"Dax, what is wrong with you?!" Kira demanded as they struggled down the Promenade, people staring.   
"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Ezri spat. A second later she relaxed, nearly going limp. Kira adjusted her grip and continued to carry Ezri down the Promenade. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Ezri said quietly.   
"Okay." Kira replied, not stopping. Something was wrong with her. Even if that something was just lack of sleep, she wasn't acting like herself and they needed to know why. She prayed to the Prophets that this wasn't like when Jadzia had started getting angry for no reason.   
"Kira, please. Nerys." Ezri tried to twist and look Kira in the face. "Just let me go to my quarters and sleep. Please."   
"Not yet." Kira pulled Ezri into the Infirmary, feeling like a parent with a young child as Ezri grabbed the doorframe. "Bashir!" She called. 

"Let go! I'm fine!" Ezri fought, kicking Kira's legs, prying at her arms again, even hitting her head. Kira fell, but kept her grip on Ezri, wrestling her immobile in the entryway to the Infirmary. "Stop! You're hurting me!" Ezri cried as Kira used her full weight to keep her still and Bashir pressed a hypospray to her neck. Once Ezri was unconscious Kira rolled off, breathing hard. To have such a slight frame fighting so strongly against her worried Kira. Jadzia Dax had been the one to actively befriend Kira, and Ezri Dax had been happy to continue their friendship. But Ezri had been fighting Kira with almost everything she had. "She headbutt Garak." Kira informed Bashir as she reached under Ezri's back and knees to carry her to a biobed. She noticed a trickle of blood on Ezri's forehead, likely from Garak's teeth.    
"Ezri headbutt Garak?!" Bashir repeated as he cleaned and mended Ezri's forehead, then scanned her. Ezri's calm, young face was at odds with the ferocity she'd just shown. Kira tasted blood. Bashir frowned at his tricorder and went to a supply cabinet. "Nurse Jabara, please take care of the Colonel." He requested as he retrieved an arch. 

Kira sat on the biobed next to Ezri’s, let Jabara heal her before she bruised (everywhere, Ezri had fought hard), mend her split lip, and give her a hypospray for her blooming headache as she watched Bashir set the arch over Dax's head, run a scan, and frown.   
"What is it?" Kira asked.   
"Nothing too worrisome, a brain parasite." He replied.   
"A brain parasite isn't _worrisome_?"   
"I can kill it safely and easily. I'm more concerned with how Dax acquired it and how it's transmitted to a new host." Bashir worked as he spoke, retrieving a pistol-looking tool and fitting medicine into a hypospray. "Nurse Jabara, I need to access the basilar area on Dax." 

"Pardon me, is Counselor Dax here?" Garak asked from the doorway, blood running down his mouth and shirt.   
"Jabara, Garak please." Bashir redirected. "Kira, I need you."   
"Me? But-" She didn't know anything about Starfleet medicine.   
"I just need you to hold Dax up so I can get to the back of her neck." He explained. They lifted Ezri to a sitting position, Kira let Ezri's limp body rest against hers, Ezri's chin tucked over her shoulder. Bashir collected a sample from the base of Ezri's skull, then pressed the hypospray to the same area before Kira gently lowered her again. "Thank you Kira, you can go." Bashir went to the science equipment.   
"Doctor-" Garak reached out a hand as Bashir neared him.   
"I'm busy, Garak." He replied, barely glancing up. Garak let him go. Kira looked back at Dax before leaving. She wanted to know Ezri was okay, that she wouldn't have to say goodbye again. She had to trust Bashir, though, and try to eat lunch, and return to work. She replicated a sign for Ezri's office door in Human and Bajoran that explained Dax was on temporary sick leave, and put it on her door before actually starting to try and focus on her work. 

When Kira left Ops that evening, Ezri was waiting outside.   
"Dax!" Kira grinned, so happy Ezri was safe she wrapped her in a hug, even picking her up for a second, which made Ezri hold tighter. "Sorry, should've asked, sorry." Kira set Ezri down and stepped back, but couldn't stop smiling.   
"You're fine. _I'm_ sorry. I was- incredibly angry, but that doesn't excuse attacking you, or Garak."   
"Dax, you had a _brain parasite_. You're not to blame for what happened." Kira replied. "You're okay now?"   
"Yeah, Bashir thinks that I got it at AR 558, so it's likely some of my patients have it, as well. It would be caught by a transporter buffer, but if we haven't transported since then, it could go unnoticed until something like today." She sighed. "Everyone who was there is going to have to get a brain scan."   
"I'm just glad you're safe."   
"You were really worried." Ezri said softly.   
"Yeah." Kira admitted.   
"You can pick me up again if you want." Ezri offered, holding her arms towards Kira. Kira easily lifted Ezri and spun them, grinning at her friend's arms around her shoulders, laughter in her ear. 


End file.
